


Unbreakable

by ProjectWRITTEN



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWRITTEN/pseuds/ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last piece was in sight, the last soul needed, finally, there was their chance, their chance to become a deathscythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

There it was, the last one, the last piece of the puzzle needed. The witch soul.

Maka and Soul looked at the target ahead of them, the witch, the last soul they needed for Soul to become a fully fledged deathsythe. They knew this was going to be difficult but they knew they could handle it. After all, they did defeat a demon god, compared to that, this was nothing.  
Both of them had complete and absolute trust in each other, and that was key.  
“Are you ready for this?” Maka asked Soul, looking at him with a confident smile, yet slight concern in her eyes, Soul looked at her with the same amount of confidence  
“Cool guys are always ready” he replied, he then looked out at the target along with Maka.  
“Let's go!” Maka said, at that moment, both of them held onto each others arms, ready for Souls' transformation.

Within seconds, Soul transformed from a human into his scythe form, with Maka gripping onto him tightly. His scythe form consisted of a normal, metal handle and a grey, sharp scythe point, with red daggers along the edge.

In this operation, the element of surprise was the key. Maka and Soul jumped from roof top to roof top, carefully approaching the unassuming witch, who was too busy casting dark and havoc causing enchantments on the people below to even comprehend who was coming up behind her. Finally, Maka and Soul reached the witch, they were only a few feet behind her. At last, Maka made her announcement to the witch.  
“Witch, you have caused havoc throughout this city, we will stop you, and your soul will be ours!”  
The witch turned to face the pair, amusement engulfed her, as if two children could stop her.  
“Oh really?” said the witch sarcastically “Well then, come and stop me”

Maka looked at the witch dead on, she focused herself, and when she was ready, she ran towards the witch, holding onto Soul tightly. She jumped and lifted up Soul, the two fell towards the witch, both ready to make their attack. Once they were close enough, Maka swung Soul down ready for impact, but the witch was ready and managed to dodge it with ease, causing Soul and Maka to fly forward.  
“Damn, she was expecting that” Soul groaned through his form  
“Maybe the direct approach isn't the best kind of attack” Maka muttered, she looked at the witch, who was sitting on top of her broom, just floating there as if there was no worry in the world.  
“We have to get her off her broom” Maka muttered, now that she had a plan, Maka lifted Soul once more, she ran over to the witch but stopped a few feet in front of her. Maka swung Soul high in the air, causing a strong beam to shot from him. The beam shot through the air at immense speed, so fast that the witch had no time to fight back, causing her to fall from her broom and for it to shatter to pieces.  
“Pathetic” Soul muttered, Maka only smiled in response.  
“You are more powerful than I thought” the witch said grudgingly, her tone mixed with astonishment and anger “But not as powerful as me!”  
The witch then muttered some sort of strange enchantment, Maka took a step back in caution, once the witch finished her enchantment, she opened out her arms and from her finger tips, thousands of snake-like ropes lashed out, and knocked Maka off balance, sending her flying across the alley way they were fighting in.  
“MAKA!” Soul screamed, Maka had fallen head first against a hard, brick wall, knocking her out. Soul quickly transformed back into a human, he went to Maka's side, shaking her roughly  
“Maka, wake up, come one, WAKE UP!” he shouted with plead, out of the corner oh his eye, he could see the witch walking up towards them, a smug and manic grin plastered on her face.  
“What a shame, I was hoping for more of a fight” the witch said with a taunting tone “Oh well, I guess I'll have the pleasure of killing you both”  
“As if!” Soul hissed, at that point he transformed his arm into his scythe blade and attacked the witch at full force, causing her to bleed. The witch only laughed at his attempt, which only caused Soul to attack again, and again and again.

The two fought for endless minutes, meanwhile, Maka was slowly regaining consciousness, the witch didn't hit her as hard as she thought. Finally, Maka grudgingly got back up, nothing was going to bring her down, especially a mere hit on the head. She was unbreakable. Once her vision was crystal clear again, she gasped as she saw Soul fight the witch single handed, and he wasn't doing well. This had to stop!  
“SOUL!” Maka cried at the top of her voice, Soul snapped his head behind him, only to see to his joy and relief Maka back on her feet.  
“Come on, let's finish this!” Maka said with a smile, Soul smiled back and transformed to his full scythe form.  
“Are you ready!?” Maka shouted  
“Are you?” Soul asked  
“Always am!”

Maka stood toward the witch, who seemed pretty smug with herself, but Maka and Soul was ready, they knew just what to do.  
“SOUL RESONANCE!” the two cried, at that moment, their souls combined and the two grew more powerful by the second, their power amplified until Soul's scythe became much more than an ordinary blade.  
“WITCH HUNTER!”  
Soul became much more than an ordinary scythe, his blade shone in numerous colours and the blade grew to about three times the normal size.  
Once they were at their most powerful, Maka slammed Soul on the ground, causing a blade of light to shot from the point of impact, heading straight for the witch, causing her to be catapulted backwards.  
“One more time” Soul said to Maka, she walked closer to the witch and lifted Soul once more, repeating the same maneuver once more, this time, making an end to the witch.

The witch screamed and finally was reduced to nothing more than a small, red soul. They had done it, they had got the witch's soul.  
“We did it!” Maka cried with joy, she let go of Soul, who transformed back into a human “Well go on, take it!” Soul looked at Maka and smiled, he then walked over to the floating soul. Carefully, he took a hold of it and swallowed it whole. Finally, after such a long struggle, he had become a deathscythe.  
Soul turned to Maka with a smile  
“So, how do you feel?” she asked  
“No different actually” Soul replied with slight puzzlement, but just as he uttered those words, he began to glow a beautiful, clear white. Some shards of light spun around him slowly for a while, then the glow faded and he was back to normal.  
“What about now?” Maka asked, taking a few steps closer to him  
“Better, more powerful” Soul replied “Thank you”  
“It was nothing” Maka said with smile. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them.  
“So, what do we do now?” Soul asked  
“Let's go back now, tell Lord Death about my transformation” Maka said, Soul nodding in response. As the two walked off, a sudden thought came to Maka which caused her to stop dead  
“What is it?” Soul asked, noticing her distress  
“You still want to be my weapon, don't you?” Maka asked, her voice showing sudden distress and sorrow. Soul eyes widened slightly, what on earth made her think that he wouldn't want to be her weapon anymore  
“Well what do you think?” Soul asked, clearly showing the sarcasm in his voice “Of course! A cool guy like me would never abandon his miester like that” A smile appeared on Maka's face as she heard his response, before Soul got a response he felt Maka's lips crash on his, for a moment he didn't know what to do, he was so shocked, but after a couple of seconds he accepted the kiss and kissed back. It didn't last long but it was magical when it did.  
Finally, Maka pulled away and the two just stared at each other for a while.  
“Sorry, I should have asked first!” Maka said with embarrassment, her cheeks filling with red.  
“It's okay” Soul replied with a reassuring smile, making Maka feel less on edge “Let's just not tell the others, especially Black Star!”  
“Agreed!” Maka said with nod, the two then burst into laughter as they thought about how sudden that was.  
“Let's go” Soul said, all while laughing.  
“Yep”

The two walked off, along the streets of death city, now a new deathscythe and two more powerful demon hunters. Both of them unbreakable.


End file.
